The Aftermath, Part 1!
by HannahJanee6
Summary: This fan - fiction shows what happens after Mr Scroop breaks the news of Mr Arrow's death. In this fan - fiction, we see how Captain Amelia and Doctor Doppler's relationship starts to begin.


'Treasure Planet' is my favourite film of all time. My favourite characters in the film are Captain Amelia and Doctor Delbert Doppler, voiced by Emma Thompson and David Hyde Pierce. Due to these characters being my favourite, I have based this fan - fiction on them. I hope you enjoy reading this fan - fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Mr Arrow has just been reported dead by Mr Scroop. Captain Amelia has spoken to her shipmates about Mr Arrow, mentioning how 'sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true' he was. After the touching talk, Captain Amelia walks off up the stairs, carrying Mr Arrow's hat. When she reaches the top of the stairs, she is spoken to by Doctor Doppler. Doctor Doppler is standing to the right of Captain Amelia. Captain Amelia has her head down, hiding away the fact that she is crying. She knows that she is supposed to be tough and when she cries, she knows that she is ruining her reputation. Doctor Doppler and Captain Amelia start to talk. They make their way to Captain Amelia's state room.

'That was a...(clears his throat) moving speech.' Doctor Doppler said as he walked by Captain Amelia's side. When he clears his throat, he looks down in grieve.

'Thank you Doctor Doppler. Those words were all from the heart.' Captain Amelia said, still looking down at Mr Arrow's hat.

'I have no doubt that they weren't.' Doctor Doppler said as he looked up at Captain Amelia.

'I forgot to ask anybody if they wanted to say anything. As a mark of respect.' Captain Amelia said as she looked up at Doctor Doppler.

'I'm sure they were all thinking of what they thought of him. I could have sworn I saw a shipmate wipe away a tear from their eye.' Doctor Doppler said as he looked to the front, to see where he was walking.

'I wouldn't be surprised if they all cried. It is an emotional time, not to mention a sudden shock.' Captain Amelia said as she looked at Mr Arrow's hat and then looked to the front to see where she was walking.

'He was a lovely man. I'm glad to have met him.' Doctor Doppler said as he carried on looking at where he was walking. When he finished talking, he looked to Captain Amelia.

Captain Amelia kept silent. She didn't want to say anything, mainly because she couldn't think of anything else to say. Her head was full of memories that she thought should not be shared. When they both reached the door of Captain Amelia's state room, they started to talk again.

'Well, goodnight Captain.' Doctor Doppler said as he opened the door for the Captain.

'Thank you, Doctor.' Captain Amelia said as she smiled a little smile. She tried not to show her soft side, but she began to find it difficult.

'Is there anything you require?' Doctor Doppler said as Amelia started to walk into her state room.

'Actually, I hope I don't sound too rude but, would you be willing to stay in my state room tonight? Just to comfort me.' Amelia asked as she looked down to the floor in embarrassment.

'It would be an honour, Captain.' Doctor Doppler said as he smiled a little smile. He too didn't want to show his soft side, but he also began to find it difficult.

Doctor Doppler and Captain Amelia both walked into the state room. Obviously Captain Amelia walked inside first. Doctor Doppler closed the door behind them. Doctor Doppler walked to Captain Amelia's desk and sat down in her chair. Captain Amelia went to the other side of the room to make herself a drink. She started to make herself a cup of tea, but memories came flooding back of her and Mr Arrow and she stopped making her tea. Instead, she just poured herself a glass of cold water. She asked Doctor Doppler if he would like a glass, he decided to decline the offer. Captain Amelia walked to her desk. Doctor Doppler stood up out of Captain Amelia's chair and helped Amelia to sit down, since she was in a lot of shock. He was on Amelia's right side and he put his left hand on Captain Amelia's back and started to tap her back in comfort. Captain Amelia put her glass of water on her desk and then placed her arms on the desk and rested her head in her arms. She started to cry.

'I still can't believe he has passed. I don't understand. Mr Hawkins reassured me that ALL lifelines were secured nice and tight.' Captain Amelia sobbed as she looked up from her desk. Doctor Doppler still had his hand on her back.

'I hope you don't mind me saying this but it wasn't Jim's fault. I saw him fasten all of the lifelines. He didn't miss one.' Doctor Doppler said as he comforted Captain Amelia more.

'How could Mr Arrow have died then? Mr Scroop said that his lifeline was not secured.' Captain Amelia said as she wiped away her tears.

'If I knew the answer, I would tell you. I hope you don't mind me asking but, how long did you know Mr Arrow?' Doctor Doppler said as he took away his hand from Captain Amelia's back.

'Nearly 12 years. The day we arrive back at Montressor Spaceport is the day when we met, 12 years ago.' Captain Amelia said as she made herself sound perfectly fine.

'Must have seemed like a lifetime ago when you first met him.' Doctor Doppler said as he walked to the other side of Captain Amelia's desk.

Captain Amelia chuckled to herself. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room to her bed. Doctor Doppler followed her. Her glass of water stayed on her desk.

'If he was here now, he would be congratulating me. We'd have a little debate about who saved us. He'd say I saved us because I steered the ship and I'd say he saved us because he was the one who sorted out the whole ship, with the other shipmates.' Captain Amelia said as she sat down on her bed.

'May I sit down?' Doctor Doppler said as he stood in front of Captain Amelia. He was looking down at her.

'Of course. You don't have to stand on ceremony.' Captain Amelia said as she looked up at Doctor Doppler. She then looked down.

'Do you remember anything about him? Apart from what you two would be doing now.' Doctor Doppler said as he looked at Captain Amelia.

'I have too many memories. Too many memories to share.' Captain Amelia said as she looked at Doctor Doppler.

Doctor Doppler didn't know what to say. He kept quiet for a few seconds before changing the subject. Captain Amelia felt very awkward.

'You have quite a nice bed.' Doctor Doppler said in panic, as he didn't know what to say.

'Thank you. I don't know why I have a bed this big.' Captain Amelia said, as she started to feel more comfortable with Doctor Doppler. She started to feel relaxed at the fact that she was alone, in her state room... with Doctor Doppler.

'Talking about beds, where shall I sleep tonight?' Doctor Doppler said, as he also started to feel more comfortable with Captain Amelia. He also started to feel relaxed at the fact that he was alone, in Captain Amelia's state room... with Captain Amelia.

'I don't have an extra bed. There is only this one.' Captain Amelia said as she looked at Doctor Doppler. She smiled a little smile again.

'Oh, what do you suggest we do then?' Doctor Doppler said as he looked back at Captain Amelia. He also smiled a little smile, again.

'Do you mind sharing?' Captain Amelia said as she looked around the room until her eyes met Doctor Doppler.

'Not at all. Do you?' Doctor Doppler said as he also looked around the room until his eyes met Captain Amelia.

'If it is the only option then, we will have to manage and carry on as usual.' Captain Amelia said as she looked at Doctor Doppler. Deep down inside, he was thinking different.

'What's the plan? What do you normally do when you retire to your room at night?' Doctor Doppler asked as he stood up to take his coat off.

'I normally plan what we do the next day. I might just go to bed though. Rest my head after the sudden shock, and gather my thoughts.' Captain Amelia said as she also stood up to change into her nightwear.

'If that is what you wish. Where could I change?' Doctor Doppler asked as he started to feel uncomfortable as Captain Amelia was halfway through changing into her nightwear.

'Just change here. I won't look. I promise. A Captain never breaks their promise.' Captain Amelia said as she finished off putting her pyjama bottoms on.

Doctor Doppler started to take his clothes off. He didn't have any nightwear as he sleeps with only his boxers on. Captain Amelia climbed into bed and turned on the bedside lamp. When Doctor Doppler had finished taking his clothes off, he turned the light off and climbed into bed, the other side of Captain Amelia. They starte to speak.

'Thank you for staying in my state room tonight, Doctor. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't had agreed to stay in here.' Captain Amelia said as she turned to lie facing Doctor Doppler.

'It's an honour.' Doctor Doppler said as he turned to lie facing Captain Amelia.

Captain Amelia smiled at Doctor Doppler first. Doctor Doppler then smiled after. They then stopped smiling and started to talk.

'Oh my goodness. I've just this second realized, I know absolutely nothing about you.' Doctor Doppler said as he carried on looking at Captain Amelia.

'What do you want to know?' Captain Amelia said as she looked back at Doctor Doppler.

'Your life. Tell me about your childhood.' Doctor Doppler said as he rolled on his stomach. He carried on looking at Captain Amelia.

'Ok. I was born on November 5th. I'm was an only child. My father left my family when I was 2. My mother sadly passed away when I was 8 and then my grandparents had full custody of me until I was 21, when I moved out. My grandfather sadly died on a ship and my grandmother then re - married. I became pregnant with my ex - boyfriends baby but I sadly lost the child due to emotional abuse from my grandmothers new partner. I don't speak to my grandmother anymore, mainly because I have no idea where she is living. Is that enough?' Captain Amelia said as she looked up and down Doctor Doppler. When she finishes her story, she looked at Doctor Doppler in the eyes.

'Oh my word. That's quite enough. I had no idea you had such a bad life.' Doctor Doppler said as he started to feel sorry for Captain Amelia.

'I tend to keep my private life secret.' Captain Amelia said as she slowly and secretly moved closer to Doctor Doppler.

Captain Amelia and Doctor Doppler started to smile at each other again. This time, they smiled for a long time. They started to talk again, this time, a more exciting and fun topic to talk about.

'I think it's my turn now. How do you know Mr Hawkins?' Captain Amelia said as she looked at Doctor Doppler in the eyes.

'He used to own 'The BenBow Inn with his mother. Before pirates burnt it down.' Doctor Doppler said as he looked Captain Amelia back in the eyes.

'Oh, your turn.' Captain Amelia said as she quickly changed the subject. Captain Amelia started to get butterflies.

'What do you hope for in the future?' Doctor Doppler said as he made his question fairly simple.

'I hope for a married life, with children and to own my own ship. What do you hope for your future?' Captain Amelia said, confidently. She asked the question back, as she didn't want to sound rude.

'I hope to be happy. I don't wish for anything else.' Doctor Doppler said as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Captain Amelia said nothing. She couldn't think of anything. Doctor Doppler kept quiet for a few seconds, until he thought of another question that once he said the question, he thought was very stupid.

'Have you got a tickle spot?' Doctor Doppler said as he didn't want the atmosphere between him and Captain Amelia to go uncomfortable.

'No!' Captain Amelia said. She sounded nervous. She knew she had a tickle spot, but she didn't want Doctor Doppler to know, just in case he tried to find it.

'You don't sound so sure.' Doctor Doppler said as he lay back down, facing Captain Amelia.

Captain Amelia went quiet. She started to become even more nervous. She knew Doctor Doppler was on to her. All she could hope for was that he moves onto the next question, but that wasn't the case.

'You have a tickle spot! Can I find it?' Doctor Doppler said as he started to play with Captain Amelia.

'No, you can't. I mean it!' Captain Amelia said as she sat up.

Captain Amelia sat up, quietly. Doctor Doppler and Captain Amelia looked at each other with a smile on both of their faces. They both knew what was about to happen. Doctor Doppler sat up, in the same position as Captain Amelia. They were still looking at each other, with a smile still on both of their faces. A few moments had passed since they both sat up and Doctor Doppler started to become nervous, not to mention the amount of butterflies that were flying around Captain Amelia's stomach. Doctor Doppler became so nervous that he started to look away from Captain Amelia. Captain Amelia couldn't help herself but move closer to Doctor Doppler. Doctor Doppler heard the bed creak and he turned his head to see what was happening. He noticed that Captain Amelia had become closer. He didn't do anything. In a fit of panic, he started to tickle Captain Amelia. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it. Captain Amelia started to laugh and started to figit. She started to tickle Doctor Doppler back. They ended up tickling each other, until something happened.

'Delbert, please! It's starting to hurt!' Captain Amelia said as she moved to sit on her knees. She stopped tickling Doctor Doppler and put her hands on Doctor Doppler's. She was so into the tickling that she sat on Doctor Doppler, to try and stop her pain.

Doctor Doppler stopped tickling Captain Amelia as soon as she sat on him. They looked at each other and then they started to talk.

'You're sitting on me.' Doctor Doppler said in confusment.

'Right! My apologies.' Captain Amelia said as she started to get off of Doctor Doppler.

Doctor Doppler stopped Captain Amelia from climbing off of him. He liked her sitting on him, for some unknown reason.

'What are you doing?' Captain Amelia said as she placed her hands in the middle of her legs.

'I don't know. I just... it doesn't matter.' Doctor Doppler said as he held onto Captain Amelia's hips.

Doctor Doppler started to rub his right index finger up and down Captain Amelia's right side. In a fit of panic in a loving way, Captain Amelia ran the back of her right hand fingers on Doctor Doppler's face, on his left hand side. They both gave each other a loving look, until Captain Amelia leaned forward for a kiss off Doctor Doppler. Doctor Doppler didn't hesitate and went straight in for the kiss. After the kiss, they looked at each other for a few seconds, before kissing again. The second kiss became more passionate. Doctor Doppler put his hands on Captain Amelia's face and Captain Amelia put her hands around Doctor Doppler's neck. Their kiss became more and more passionate as the seconds went by. After their second kiss, they both looked at each other with loving eyes. Captain Amelia looked down, while Doctor Doppler looked in front. After a few seconds, Doctor Doppler started to think something was wrong. He gently touched Captain Amelia's face and made her look up to look in his eyes. He asked her what was the matter.

'What's the matter?' Doctor Doppler said as he ran his hands up and down Captain Amelia's sides.

Captain Amelia slowly put her head down.

'Nothing. I just...(Captain Amelia raise her head to look in Doctor Doppler's eyes) ...really like you.' Captain Amelia said as she started to go quiet. She started to feel embarrassed.

'Well...That's good then. Because, I really like you too.' Doctor Doppler said as he sounded confident. He looked directly in Captain Amelia's eyes.

Captain Amelia and Doctor Doppler looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds and then they kissed. This kiss was becoming more and more passionate. Captain Amelia started to feel Doctor Doppler's body. The moment started to become sexual. Doctor Doppler started to rise Captain Amelia's pyjama top up. Eventually, the top was up to her breasts. Unfortunately for Doctor Doppler, Captain Amelia was wearing a bra. Doctor Doppler couldn't think of anything else but to unstrap the bra and take it off, he did exactly this. Captain Amelia started to mess around with the bottom half of Doctor Doppler. When Doctor Doppler unstrapped Captain Amelia's bra, Captain Amelia started to take off Doctor Doppler's boxers. When his boxers were off and Captain Amelia's bra was off, Captain Amelia moved off of Doctor Doppler and took off her pyjama bottoms. Once her pyjama bottoms were off, she sat back on Doctor Doppler, only a sexual position was occurring. Doctor Doppler put his head back as Captain Amelia sat back on him. Captain Amelia looked down. They both started to moan. They both started to move around. Captain Amelia started to ruffle Doctor Doppler's hair and Doctor Doppler started to hold onto Captain Amelia's sides. The pair of them started to move more frequently. They started to become even more passionate with each other. Little did Captain Amelia know, Doctor Doppler had done something inside of her.

A couple of hours had passed. Doctor Doppler and Captain Amelia had started to slow down. Eventually, they had finally stopped. Captain Amelia climbed off of Doctor Doppler. They lay side by side for a matter of minutes, without saying anything. After a couple of minutes, Captain Amelia started to talk.

'I think what has just happened should not be discussed outside of this room. Mainly for both of our sakes.' Captain Amelia said as she looked up at the ceiling of the state room.

'I agree.' Doctor Doppler said. He didn't agree to what Captain Amelia was saying, but he said it for the sake of them both.

Deep down inside the pair of them, they wanted to shout out that they loved each other. They also knew that they couldn't do it. They both went to sleep.

'Goodnight Captain.' Doctor Doppler said as he rolled onto his left side.

'Goodnight Doctor.' Captain Amelia said as she rolled onto her right side.

The pair of them were lying back to back with each other. They both went to sleep not only happy, but lucky in love. The only thing that was ruining their chance of being with each other, is the fact that people will comment. They just hoped and prayed that things would become more natural for not only themselves, but for each other as well.


End file.
